Many end users desire true and high quality color fidelity of the content with which they interact in various scenarios. For example, a user may browse the Web to search for a particular shirt they wish to purchase. Once they find the shirt, they may print a product description, including a picture of the shirt, on a color printer. A reasonable user expectation in this instance is that the printed product description would bear a desirable color likeness to the actual color of the shirt.
Other reasonable user expectations include those that would expect color digital pictures to maintain the same color appearance when consumed on a different computing device, such as a home computer or other display device.
One of the major issues for consistency in color management is that color is very dependent on each component that is part of a workflow that processes images and other data with associated color. If one component in a workflow is not working properly, then the whole color management scheme can break down.